L-carnitine was first discovered in 1905. Since then, extensive research has demonstrated the important role it plays in helping bodies utilize dietary fat for energy. Without sufficient L-carnitine in the body, humans and animals would not be able to utilize fat effectively and long-term health problems may occur.
In the body, L-carnitine is known to shuttle long-chain fatty acids across the inner-mitochondrial membrane so that the fatty acids can be metabolized and converted into energy. Without L-carnitine, these fatty acids would not be transported and properly utilized.
Mammals can obtain L-carnitine naturally from two sources. First, L-carnitine can be biosynthesized within the body. The body, however, can only produce small amounts of L-carnitine. L-carnitine can also be obtained from foods, such as red meat.
The assignee of the present disclosure markets an L-carnitine and salts thereof as supplements for mammal application. In the past, L-carnitine and derivatives and salts thereof have been administered to mammals. For instance, L-carnitine and derivatives and/or salts thereof can be administered to a mammal when the diet of the mammal is low in L-carnitine. L-carnitine and derivatives and salts thereof have also been administered to mammals in order to prevent obesity. L-carnitine and derivatives and salts thereof have also been marketed to older or senior pets. As mammals increase in age, for instance, the availability of L-carnitine in the body decreases because food intake normally decreases and the body's ability to produce L-carnitine begins to drop. Supplementation with L-carnitine and derivatives and/or salts thereof has shown a positive influence on the aging process.
While L-carnitine supplements have provided great advances in maintaining the health of older mammals, various improvements are still needed. For example, many younger mammals are required or expected to undergo demanding physical activity. For instance, hunting dogs, dogs that race, race horses, farm animals, and the like typically experience demanding exercise. During and after the intense exercise, skeletal muscle damage and/or adverse oxidation may occur, which may require prolonged periods of recovery time after the physical exertion. Consequently, a need exists for a supplement that can decrease skeletal muscle damage and/or decrease oxidative stress after periods of activity in mammals, without having any substantial adverse effects on other body functions. A need also exists for a supplement that can increase performance and activity times without requiring as much food to maintain an ideal body weight/score.